Star Trek: Voyage of Sight
Star Trek: Voyage Of Sight was a comic series created by Captain Eques. It parodied some aspects of Star Trek and other sci-fi shows and movies. Overview Star Trek: Voyage of Sight was a humour and plot-based comic series which consisted of different Chapters. It was Vigor Mortis' second series once joining BZPower. It parodies Star Trek, with some extra humour of other sci-fi shows. It started with five intro comics, one made by already announced co-author The Tee. There was a character sheet that boasted some uniqueness. PGSs and Co-Authors could create their own aliens (with a limit on the number) and add them to the sheet with the permission of Eques. Characters Character Sheet PGSs *The Tee *Khols *Varderan *Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen *Reier Co-Authors *The Tee *Varderan *HMIII The Zak'Dor Chronicles The Zak'Dor Chronicles starts off with Eques and his crew landing on the planet Gamma-3. There, a Zak'Dor with a very bad scent problem is found and taken into the StarGazer because Dr.Lehrak34 thought it had a contagious disease. In the StarGazer's medical center (an almost empty room with just a medical bubblebox) the Zak'Dor receives a sedative after arguing with Dr.Lehrak. Eques decides to go to Gamma-Prime, a planet with a Zak'Dor colony. After apparently recovering, the Zak'Dor is informed by Eques that they're going to Gamma-Prime. Unfortunately, just as they come out of hyperspace, the StarGazer fails because of a power leak. The gravitational pull of Gamma-Prime is drawing the StarGazer to a crash landing. As all crew members are crying and preparing to die, The Seeing saves them via teleport of some kind to it's domain. In a bizarre powerful effect, The Seeing talks to all of the crew members personally, all in a different parallel universe. The Seeing tells Eques that the Zak'Dor doesn't have any disease, or at least not a harmful one. Everyone wakes up, finding that the StarGazer is harmlessly floating in orbit of Gamma-Prime. Dr.Lehrak mysteriously thinks that his diagnostic is incorrect and that The Zak'Dor is fine. As the crew lands and parts from the Zak'Dor, Dr.Lehrak gets a good punch from him. The final comic of the chapter ends with the usual "going through hyperspace." Bad To The Bone Bad to the Bone is the longest chapter, with 14 comics. It starts off with Eques being given a command from The Federation to head to Phi Prime, where the Necrovians and Skelekai are at war for a yet unresloved reason. As the crew approach, they are hit in hyperspace. Tee discovers that 69 Skelekai ships are following them. As all crew members get into battle stations, HMN and Joe accompany Eques in a shuttle to have talks with the Skelekai Leader. Talks don't go so well and the Skelekai blow up the StarGazer. Before it explodes, Choconuva initiates an abandon ship strategy. Three days later on the planet Gamma-Prime, the crew have set up a defense perimeter around their basecamp, whereas things aren't going so well recources-wise. News of a nearby Matoran village being destroyed by either Skelekai or Necrovians. They apparently also oblitirated a Baskin Robbins, much to Choconuva's sadness. On the Skelekai ship, Eques, HMN and Joe are shackeld to the wall. As luck would have it, an Insectia comes to save them using it's power to digest any matter and then vomit it out. Eques is the first one to come out of the stomach, where he is on a small moon near Gamma-Prime with the Insectia. Back on Gamma-Prime, Varderan is called for back-up as a weapons specialist. His first mission is to save Eques and co. On the moon, after a gross regurgitation, Joe and HMN are back on solid land. The Insectia tells them that his master needs them for a secret mission. Before any talking can procede, a group of Necrovians attacks. Out of panic, Joe fires his gun. Instead of hitting any of the Necrovians, he seemingly paralyzes the Insectia. Cowaring, Eques and HMN try to reason to the Necrovians to not kill them. In an awkward twist, the Necrovians are only illusions, prepared to frighten them. A practice, of some sorts. The Insectia quickly shows them the path to his ship in the bushes. On Gamma-Prime, LJ remembers something about a T'V show that could help their situation. While the plan is concocted (build a new StarGazer) Varderan is beaten senseless by Khols because of some species-racsist joke. After an attempt to lift off Gamma-Prime, the poorly designed LJ spaceship brokedown. With no food on the planet, the crew retorts to cannibalism. They all look at Varderan, whom is missing several limbs. During cannibal-time, Eques, HMN and Joe land on the planet with the Insectia's ship. They discover Varderan's eyeless head, jumping around. The Chapter was never finished, mainly because the topic was abandoned. Three guest star comics were made and four fillers. A Special Memorial Day 2008 comic was made too. Reception Star Trek: Voyage of Sight was very well received. With 12 pages, half a dozen PGS's and 10 banners and avatars, it was succesful. External Links *Topic on Bzpower Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series